The Stones That Ruined My Life
by Wholover151
Summary: When Merlin, Arthur and the knights stumble across Stonehenge on a visit to a kingdom in Cornwall, they find out many things about their best friend, including one that will change all of their lives forever. Strong character death. Merthur! Rated T for safety.


**Okay... So this is written as a weird little thing that just wouldn't get out of my head...**

**I don't own Merlin... *sigh*...**

* * *

They had been riding for days across barren fields where not one tree stood. Arthur was asked to go to a kingdom in Cornwall to discuss a possible treaty between the them and Camelot, Uther had sent him obviously. Merlin had never really noticed how full of life the forest was until it was gone. He'd ocasionally listen to the whispers of the trees when he was broken. When he'd take the dagger that Arthur had given him for his birthday and had dragged it across his wrists. It was a horrible way to use it but he couldn't find it within himself to care. Now, though, there was but silence. He looked up from the reigns of his horse to see a towering stone formation. Arthur, being Arthur, swang down off his horse to go and see what it was. Merlin felt the magic of the place almost instanly. It reached out to him, beckoning him to it's heart. Not listning to the sencible part of his brain, he obeyed, walking slowly forwards until he reached the outer ring of stones.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked.

"It's a henge." Merlin replied distantly, his eyes transfixed on the stone altar in the center of the gigantic stones. "Gauis told me of them. But I never thought they existed. Not until now."

"Right." Arthur said sceptically. He continued to speak about how they should make camp and go hunting for food and so forth, but Merlin found himself no longer listening. He was instead concentrating on the altar again. This time though, the age old stones spoke to him in the language of the Old Religion.

"Welcome Emrys." They said, their voices thick and gravely. "Welcome my kin. We have been waiting so long for you. Touch the altar Emrys. Speak to us. Reach out to us. Feel us. We will take away your pain. The pain of loving someone who cannot love you back." A feeling of deep sadness slowly rose within the young warlock. He knew he loved Arthur, but there was no way the blond loved him back. And that killed him. It tore him apart from the inside. He needed to get out of there, and fast. He went to open his mouth to speak, but he found he could no longer remember the language in which he spoke. He could only remember the language of the Old Religion. Englisc. Yes English. He spoke English.

"Merlin mate, are you alright?" Gwaine asked, noticing how the man had not taken his eyes off the stone slab in the center.

"Ni. Englisc. Englisc. Íc stefn Englisc* Yes. Yes I'm fine." he said slowly, as if he was learning how to talk.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Yes?" He answered, cold and detached, still not moving with his back facing the knights. Suddelny a loud sharp ringing noise sounded in his head.

"One of them has touched us. Danger. Danger. Kill him. Kill him Emrys. Do it. Do it now. We will help you, do not fear." They chanted over and over. Merlin was wondering if he was starting to loose his grip on sanity, if he hadn't lost it before hand, for as he turned around and saw one of the newer knights with his had on the stone piller, rage washed over him. Uncontrollable anger surged through him and his magic responded arcordingly.

"Take your hand off. Now." He ordered, his back still turned, hatred swirling in his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The young knight replied.

"Well, the gods need a sacrifice. I guess you'll suffice." Merlin replied darkly, a smirk crossing his pale features. He turned around slowly, his eyes burning gold.

"Merlin." Arthur warned.

"Silence!" Merlin shouted, using his magic to imobilise everyone except the head strong knight, who was paralyzed with fear anyhow. To everyone's shock Merlin laughed. It wasn't a humorous laugh. It was a low, dark laugh, one which Arthur hoped he would never have to hear from his beloved manservant again. "How foolish you all are. Come Sir Knight. Walk forwards." He ordered. The knight obeyed out of fear, taking shakey steps forwards towards the altar. "Lie down." The knight did as he was told. Lying down on the cold, hard stone he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever the sorcerer told him to do next. Merlin found he was enjoying his moment of revenge. He now saw why Morgana enjoyed it so much.

"Merlin, please. Don't do this." Arthur begged. He was, however, ignored. Slowly, Merlin began to chant darkly, a smirk playing on his features. A long string of words fell from his lips. He placed his hands on the temples of the knight who was now convulsing in pain. As he said the last word, the man fell limp. He was dead.

"Merlin, please. Stop." Arthur begged once more. Merlin felt something inside him snap. He knew it wouldn't be long before it did anyway.

"Why? You're going to kill me anyway, so what have I got to loose. I'm done with destiny, with fate. It's done nothing but ruin my life." Merlin snapped.

"What have you done to him?" Arthur asked, fearful.

"He's dead." Merlin replied carelessly, shrugging his shoulders as if the young knight's death meant nothing to him. "You see, my destiny was to help you be king. To help you build a fair and just kingdom where magic was legal, where people like me didn't have to hide, didn't have to live in fear of being executed just for how we were born. Is freedom to much to ask? All we've ever wanted was to be like any other person. To not be feared or judged. Not to be hunted like vermin. We only want to be free." By the time he had finished hot tears were streaming down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked. "Gods Merlin."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." He said, his eyes hardening with resolve. He walked over and kissed Arthur on the lips. After recovering from the shock, the prince returned it wholeheartedly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his beloved, and pull him closer. But he couldn't. He couldn't move a muscle from his head down. As they pulled away, he felt something pull at his sword. Before he had a chance to speak, Merlin was holding Excalibur in his hands.

"This sword was forged in a dragon's breath Arthur. It can slay even immortal beings. I made it for you. In my first year here I had the Great Dragon breathe fire over it."

"Merlin." Arthur breathed, not really liking where it was going.

"This sword will kill me." He stated.

"Merlin." He said sternly.

"Goodbye Arthur Pendragon. I love you." He said. Looking his prince, his love in the eye before grasping the hilt with both hands, lifting it up slightly and plunging it deep into his chest.

"No! Merlin no!" Arthur screamed. Finding could move once more he ran over to his now dead friend. Cradling Merlin's head in his lap he rocked himself back and forth, sobbing unconrtorolably, screaming his love's name over and over until his voice was horse. The others looked on silently. Gwaine was sobbing in his knees for he hadn't even moved, neither had Elyan and Percival. Lancelot and Leon stood by on the side, having stood up to try and save their freind. They too were to shocked to move, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I love you. I love you." Arthur repeated like an endless mantra, resting his forhead on Merlin's, placing soft kisses there as he spoke. "I'm so sorry." he said, his voice breaking, as another sob wracked his frame. His tears fell on Merlin's cold cheek, rolling down the pale skin and mixing with the blood that was pooled around him. The broken prince's tears mixed with the blood of the prophesied warlock. Then he screamed. He screamed for the loss of his love, for the unfairness of life and for the blindness of his father. The knights knew better than to disturb their prince and so they walked back to the horses in silence.

* * *

They rode back to Camelot in silence too. They didn't even bother continuing their journey to that kingdom in Cornwall that had got them into this stupid mess. Merlin's body was clutched tightly to Arthur's, his limbs swinging from the motion of the fast gallop the horses were travelling at. The journey was uneventful and they arrived back in Camelot quicker than it took them on the way to the henge. The king, having heard the news of the party's early arrival, was waiting on the steps in frount of the castle. Arthur stopped his horse, before sliding down of his saddle, carefully balancing Merlin's corpse on the horse so that it looked more like he was sleeping. It was obvious that the young Pendragon had been crying.

"Arthur? Arthur what's wrong?" Uthed asked, concerned for his son's welfare. Suddenly, Arthur turned on him, his eyes lit with anger.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" He shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the courtyard. "You. That's what's wrong. You punish sorcerers without a fair trial, you hunt them like vermin and you do all this to ease your guilt. You went to Nimueh to help concieve me, magic brought me in to this world. You are the biggest hypocryt in the world. You are a tyrant! I should've killed you when I had the chance." He said turning his back on his father to face his love. Letting a broken sob escape his mouth, he rested his head against the horse.

"I have no idea what your on about Arthur. Get over here now." Uther ordered.

"No." He stated calmly. I'm not going to do anything for you anymore. I see why Morgana hates you." He said. He knew that pulling the Morgana card was harsh, but he didn't care.

"You are enchanted. That Merlin boy has enchanted you."

"No! No. I love hi- loved him." He trialled off, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. No one missed the past tense.

"You did not love a servant. You did not love a man, and you certainly did not love a sorcerer!" Uther shouted. Arthur simply turned his back on his father and looked at Merlin once again.

"Arthur, let me." Sir Leon said softly, placing a comforting hand on his broken friend's shoulder, aware that the prince was in no state to stand, let alone lift his manservant off of the horse. Arthur's only reply was a small nod as he fought to hold back another wave of greif that threatened to overcome him.

"Merlin." Gauis said, placing a hand over his mouth as he saw the young man's body lying limp in Leon's arms. "Merlin my boy, what have you done?" That was it for Arthur. Hearing Gauis so broken, finally broke the hastily constructed walls around his emotions that he'd had chance to build on the return trip. He broke down. There in the middle of the courtyard, infront of everyone, he sank to his knees crying like a lost child.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Leave it there? Review make me write faster! **

**Old English translation: No, English. English. I speak English.**

**Wholover151** **xxx**


End file.
